1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever type connector which is used for a branching connection of a wire harness disposed in an automobile, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever type connector includes a connector holder capable of holding a plurality of terminals, and a receptacle connector capable of holding a terminal corresponding to a terminal of the connector holder, and when the connector holder is fit at a predetermined fitting position, the terminals are connected to each other. The connector holder has a lever which is rotatable in the upper and lower directions.
In this lever type connector, when the lever is rotated after the connector holder is set to a standby position with respect to the receptacle connector, a fulcrum retaining portion provided with the lever is held by a retained portion provided with the receptacle connector. Consequently, the connector holder is pushed down to the side of the receptacle connector by the principle of leverage, so that the connector holder and the receptacle connector are coupled to each other with low fitting power (for example, please refer to Japanese publication of unexamined patent application No. 2002-298978).
During assembling of this kind of lever type connector, there is a case that the lever is rotated in a state that the connector holder is not completely fit to a standby position with respect to the receptacle connector. In this case, when the lever is forcibly rotated, a fulcrum retaining portion of the lever or a retained portion of the receptacle connector may be deformed or damaged. Moreover, the connector and the receptacle connector may be half-fitted, whereby conduction between the terminals may be insufficient.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a lever type connector where the connector holder and the receptacle connector are reliably coupled, and half-fitting is prevented.